


Off the Record

by xenosaurus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: It is totally inappropriate to write an article about how good your girlfriend is at making you go weak in the knees.  Piper still briefly considers it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a request for first times!

Jessie is an _amazing_ kisser.

To be fair, Piper doesn’t have too many people to compare her to, but still, she’s impressed. That’s turning into her default state: impressed with Jessie. Maybe someday she’ll stop being surprised by it, but they’re six dead Deathclaws into their relationship and it hasn’t happened yet.

Jessie slides her hands up under Piper’s shirt like it’s easy as breathing, which, ironically, nearly makes Piper _stop_ breathing. She can feel where the calluses brush against her skin, just firm enough to keep from tickling. Jessie rubs her thumbs in slow, gentle circles while she ducks her head out of the kiss to nibble on Piper’s neck.

It is totally inappropriate to write an article about how good your girlfriend is at making you go weak in the knees. Piper still briefly considers it.

It takes Jessie unbuttoning her shirt and trailing kisses down her chest for Piper to realize that this is going to go farther than making out. Arousal rushes through her, tingling under her fingernails and along her scalp before it settles hotly between her legs.

“Hey, uh, Blue?”

Jessie stops kissing Piper’s belly immediately, but damn, she looks good smiling up from between Piper’s legs.

“Too much?”

“No! God, no, I just— Is this going where I think it’s going?”

Jessie’s grin grows and she kisses Piper above the belt.

“That depends, sweetheart. Where do you think this is going?”

Piper resists the urge to kick her just to deal with the flush of embarrassment.

“You know exactly where I think this is going!”

Jessie laughs and rests her forehead against Piper’s belly for a second before looking back up at her.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go down on you, if you’re cool with that.”

She says it so casually, but it still hits Piper like a punch in the gut. She doesn’t respond with words, just nods hastily. Hell _yeah_ she’s cool with that.

Jessie has taken Piper’s pants off once before, but that was to treat a gunshot wound, and watching her do it this time is far sexier. She goes quickly with the belt, slowly with the button and zipper. Piper is trembling a little in anticipation as Jessie tugs off her pants and underwear off.

“You good?” Jessie asks, glancing up from her work to make eye contact. She waits just long enough for Piper to nod.

Piper was expecting enthusiasm, but she didn’t have any specifics in mind. She isn’t prepared. Jessie strokes her with her fingertips and, when her fingers come back wet, slides one of them inside. It’s a good counterpoint for her next move, which is to run her tongue over Piper’s clit.

Her hips twitch and the noise she makes is involuntary. Jessie hums, which sounds like an agreement but is actually a gift from god, the way it vibrates through her. It’s obvious that Jessie is learning quick, because she repeats the sound. Piper knows her well enough to know she’d be grinning, smug and flirty, if she didn’t have her mouth busy.

She adds another finger, coordinating the movement with a gentle suck on Piper’s clit. She moans and pushes against Jessie’s hand, ignoring the nagging anxiety over being too loud, too eager. There’s nobody else around to hear them.

Jessie escalates things quickly, ramping up pressure and speed and doing things with her tongue Piper can’t even fathom. It isn’t long until she can feel the orgasm pulling at her stomach, tingling hot and hard between her legs. She tightens around Jessie’s fingers, and Jessie gets the hint, gets her lips around Piper’s clit and _sucks_.

Piper whimpers as it hits her, her whole body jerking as her muscles tense. It washes through her in waves, pleasure radiating from her gut out into her fingertips and curling her toes.

When she’s done trying to breathe, Piper finds Jessie with her head resting on her stomach. She’s grinning, flushed and messy and proud. Piper is suddenly overwhelmed by how much she loves her.

“Afterglow’s a good look on you, sweetheart.”

Piper is too blissed out to even feel embarrassed.

“Oh, just come up here and kiss me.”


End file.
